1. Field of the Industry
The present invention relates to a process for producing propargylcarbinols useful as intermediates for agrochemicals, pharmaceuticals, perfumes, resin monomers, and the like.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Propargylcarbinols have been heretofore produced by a Grignard reaction of propargyl bromide or propargyl chloride and a ketone or aldehyde compound.
Since, however, propargyl bromide and propargyl chloride are detonable or capable of monopropellant-type burning, in view of safety, the inhibition of the detonability is required in the industrial bulk use thereof (Fire Technology, Vol. 5, p. 100, 1969, etc.).
Therefore, the above-mentioned process is not always an industrially advantageous one.